


i need your lips on my skin

by trishapocalypse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM?, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, choking? kind of, collaring, idk i'm sorry, needy!harry, submissive harry idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/pseuds/trishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It took Liam all of sixty seconds to buy it.</i>
</p><p>  <i>The thing was, he didn't really think about what it <b>meant.</b> He just—He saw it and thought Harry would like it; he thought it was pretty and thought it would look even prettier on Harry—whatever. And Liam just did things like that, really, buying stupid little things to make his best mates smile. But as he presented the collar to Harry that evening when they were in his hotel room, he wasn't expecting to see Harry's eyes darken, just a little bit, and he <b>liked</b> it.</i></p><p>(Or: Liam buys Harry a collar and sex ensues. That's it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need your lips on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> One: Happy birthday to my darling Talie! This is your other gift. The other one, you just received in the mail. But I digress! This is for you, babe, so I really, _really_ hope you like it. Two: I've never written this type of fic before, in the whole BDSM spectrum, so I hope it's realistic? It's pretty light, and I _think_ I did a decent job, but. Three: So basically I'm really fucking nervous to post this, aha. So please be gentle? I suppose. Four: I blame this on Kate. Five: I hope Tari and Sam like it as well because, well, needy!Harry. And, finally, six: Hastily beta'd, all mistakes are mine, this is horrible, I'm sorry. 
> 
> twitter: @trishapocalypse | tumblr: @trishanthemum

It took Liam all of sixty seconds to buy it.

The thing was, he didn't really think about what it _meant._ He just—He saw it and thought Harry would like it; he thought it was pretty and thought it would look even prettier on Harry—whatever. And Liam just did things like that, really, buying stupid little things to make his best mates smile. But as he presented the collar to Harry that evening when they were in his hotel room, he wasn't expecting to see Harry's eyes darken, just a little bit, and he _liked_ it.

Harry swallowed heavily, fingers trailing over the cool, black leather and across the silver snaps at the end. He opened his mouth to say something, but he hesitated.

"Is it—Do you like it?"

Harry nodded, a few of his curls slipping from his almost-quiff and falling into his eyes. "It's—" he swallowed again. "Yes."

"I just—I thought you'd like it? It doesn't have to, y'know, _mean_ anything. I just…" Liam trailed off, blushing a little bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. And he couldn't believe something so simple, something so _minimal_ was already working him up, his heart was already racing just thinking about Harry and the cool leather across his pale neck.

Harry bit his lip before tugging his shirt off, tossing it behind his back and not caring where it landed. He reached up slowly and held the straps around his neck before he turned, presenting his back to Liam and dropping his head. "Please?"

Liam stepped closer in an instant and carefully plucked the leather strap from Harry's fingers. He snapped the collar tight around his throat, tugging slightly to make sure Harry had enough room to breathe and was comfortable; when Harry let out a soft, almost inaudible gasp as his fingers trailed underneath the leather, Liam stilled. The sound went straight to his cock, and he repeated the action again, desperately wanting to hear the same needy noise leave Harry's mouth.

Harry dug his nails into his palms as Liam slipped his fingers beneath the collar, tightening it just enough for Harry to squirm. "Li—"

"Is that—Do you like that?"

"Yes," Harry whispered breathlessly, nodding again.

Liam smoothed his hands across Harry’s back, across his shoulder blades and down his sides until he could wrap his arms around his waist. Harry melted back against Liam’s chest, head falling back against his shoulder. Liam pressed his lips against the side of his neck, against the cool leather; he could feel Harry’s pulse jump and that simple action made him smile. He pulled away slowly, turning Harry around in his arms, and giving him an once-over.

Harry sucked his lower lip into his mouth, already bitten red, his eyes a little hooded as he looked down at his feet shyly. He shuffled a little bit, bare feet digging into the carpet, and he glanced up at Liam from underneath his thick eyelashes. “Li…”

“You look—“ Liam cut himself off and he reached out, trailing the back of his knuckles across Harry’s throat, “—so pretty, Haz.”

Harry flushed and he reached out for Liam, but he stopped himself. “Can I…”

“Can you what?”

“I just—“ Harry hesitated again before he slowly sunk to his knees in front of Liam, staring up at him with wide eyes. He paused, as if he was waiting for Liam to give him the go-ahead, and he licked his lips when Liam nodded. Harry reached forward almost immediately, quickly unzipping Liam’s trousers and pulling them down his thighs. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he leaned in, pressing his lips against the bulge in Liam’s pants. 

Liam reached down, threading his fingers through Harry’s curls, hips instinctively pushing forward. He was normally in control, so in control of his body, but the minute Harry was on his knees in front of Liam, the self-control was nearly out the window, dangling on the ledge, and Liam forced himself to rein it in. 

Harry mouthed at him through the cotton of his pants, hearing Liam inhale slowly above him, and he traced his tongue across the black fabric until he reached his abdomen. He peeled the elastic down quickly, forcing it past his thighs until they bunched around his jeans, and he pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss against the soft skin just underneath Liam’s navel. Liam’s fingers twisted in his curls as Harry buried his nose in the thick tuft of hair at the base of his cock, sucking in a deep breath. He looked up at Liam again, meeting his soft, warm eyes, and he reached up, finding Liam’s fingers that were twisted in his hair and moved them down until Liam was cupping his neck. He slid his fingers over Liam’s, fingertips tracing over his knuckles, until Liam’s fingers framed the leather of the collar, thumb tucked underneath right by his pulse. 

Liam swallowed as Harry’s fingers encircled his wrists, holding him in place, his gaze never wavering. He pressed down, just a little bit; barely a change in pressure, but the movement had Harry’s eyes fluttering shut, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, and he rocked forward a little bit. Liam was—he was in awe, really, because he thought he had seen every side of Harry that there was, from the silly side that Louis and Niall brought out to the rock star he was onstage, the boy who would let Zayn read comics to him on the bus to the only person who liked _giving_ blowjobs more than receiving them—not that Liam minded, of course—but this? _This_ was different; Liam couldn’t forget the glassy-eyed look that Harry possessed before his eyes had shut, the way he was kneeling and so still, almost as if he was waiting for Liam to tell him what to do or give him permission to do something or—it was _different._

Harry’s hands left Liam’s wrists and found the back of his thighs; he straightened his back, rising up a little higher on his knees, and his tongue darted out to touch the head of Liam’s leaking cock. Harry moaned almost instantly, his own cock throbbing beneath the confines of his tight skinny jeans, but he paid it no attention. It wasn’t—It wasn’t about _him_ it was about Liam. He dug his fingernails into the back of Liam’s thighs as he lapped at the head of his cock, tongue dipping against the slit in a way that had Liam pushing his hips forward, eager for more. Harry wrapped his lips around the head, sucking softly before pulling away slowly, glancing up at Liam as the head of his cock smeared across his lips. The corner of Harry’s mouth twitched upwards at the sight of Liam staring down at him in awe; looking away, he wrapped his lips around Liam’s length again and sucked him down slowly, still gripping Liam’s thighs to steady himself. 

“Fuck,” Liam cursed quietly, Harry’s tongue tracing the thick curve of his cock. He watched the way Harry’s mouth stretched around him, lips swollen and almost red, his cheeks tinged pink, and he wondered how in the hell he got so lucky to have Harry Styles on his knees whenever he wanted because, really—who would’ve thought? His hips stuttered as Harry bobbed his head, tongue tracing ridiculous patterns around his cock, Harry’s nose brushing across the fine hairs at his base every few seconds and, fuck, he was a vision. Liam pulled him off quickly, an obscene slurping sound, a thin trail of spit falling from his lips, and Liam slid his hands up to cup his jaw, tilting his head back as he leaned in for a kiss. He slid his tongue across Harry’s lips, tasting himself there, before sealing their mouths together. Harry moaned softly, stilling almost entirely and allowing Liam to set the pace, tongues tangling together until Liam pulled away. 

Harry whimpered as Liam’s thumb traced across his bottom lip, whispering a _please_ as softly as he could. He felt jittery, like he was going to jump out of his own skin without something, _anything._ And Liam’s hands slid down to cup his jaw, Harry’s mouth instantly falling open as Liam guided his lips back towards his cock. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut again as Liam tugged him forward; the jitteriness near disappeared the minute his lips were stretched fully around the base of Liam’s cock. He stilled and his hands left Liam’s thighs, moving to clasp behind his back, resting just above the dimpled skin. Harry looked up at Liam with wide, green eyes, and he hoped, hoped that Liam would understand, somehow, just what he needed. 

Liam knew, wasn’t sure how but—he _knew._ He slid his hands down the side of Harry’s neck, thumb dipping under the leather of the collar. Harry moaned around him, the vibration sending a shiver up Liam’s spine, and Harry’s jaw relaxed without hesitation. Liam sucked in a deep breath and rocked his hips forward, feeling himself slide deeper into Harry’s mouth, feeling Harry’s tongue trace the underside of his cock. And Harry was compliant, as always, eager and willing as he sat back on his haunches and let Liam fuck his mouth, hands clasped tightly behind his back. Liam could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, knew he wouldn’t be able to stave it off much longer; his hand tightened around Harry’s neck, fingers tugging at the leather of the collar and, when Harry moaned around him again, Liam came with a guttural cry. 

Harry’s eyes drifted open slowly as he felt Liam pull away; he licked his lips slowly, feeling a bit of spunk trickle out of the corner of his mouth, and he let out a contented sigh when Liam’s thumb wiped at his lips. He felt rather than saw Liam drop to his knees and his hips bucked when Liam’s fingers traced the outline of his cock through his jeans, rubbing him slowly. Harry’s head fell forward onto Liam’s shoulder, panting against the fabric of his shirt as Liam rubbed him through his jeans. “Li—“ he whispered, “—collar, I—just—“

Liam slid his hand to the back of Harry’s neck, pulling at the collar until Harry sat back, eyes shut and lips red. He pressed his lips to the side of Harry’s neck, nipping at the skin and pulling at the collar, his hand rubbing firmly against the rough fabric of the jeans until he felt Harry shudder, a pathetic gasp leaving his lips before he winced. Liam nearly fell backwards when Harry slumped against him, shaking, his heart racing; he wrapped his arms around Harry’s back and stood slowly, pulling him to his feet and walking him towards the bed. Harry sunk back against the mattress, reaching for Liam as he struggled to even his breathing. Liam climbed onto the bed next to him, reaching for the collar to unsnap it when Harry’s hand found his wrist and stopped him. “Harry—“

“Leave it,” Harry said, his voice rough and fucked out, and he turned to the side to cough. “I like it.”

“I hurt you. I didn’t mean—“

Harry cut him off with a scratchy little laugh. “You didn’t, Li. Well, you _did,_ but I—I liked it,” he assured him. 

Liam nodded slowly and looked down at Harry’s jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling the fabric down his skinny legs. “Can’t believe you came in your jeans like a teenager,” he grumbled.

“I am a teenager, Li,” Harry said with a smile.

Liam rolled his eyes, kicking the fabric aside before lying down next to Harry. He didn’t say anything for a moment, choosing to run his fingers across the column of Harry’s throat. He wasn’t surprised, not really, when Harry moaned softly and curled against him. “So you—you like it, then?”

Harry nodded, throwing a leg over Liam’s waist. “Don’t wanna take it off,” he admitted.

“Don’t think the lads would really…y’know?”

“Yeah,” Harry whispered softly. “Can I wear it tonight? While we sleep?”

“Yeah,” Liam said quietly, tilting his head to press his lips against Harry’s forehead. And he didn’t get it, not entirely, but he got it _enough_ to know that it was exactly what Harry needed, and that was all that mattered.

 

+

 

Liam didn't think that it would become A Thing, but it did. Barely a week later, the lads were being hustled into a van and shipped off to some radio interview in some city that Liam didn't really care about when he noticed it. He noticed the smooth leather wrapped twice around Harry's wrist and snapped into place, standing out easily against his par skin, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. He was instantly taken back to that night, when he gave Harry the collar, and how he had reacted and, fuck—he was in the middle of an _interview_ and he really, _really_ didn't need to be distracted by memories of Harry's flushed cheeks and glassy eyes, breathy little whimpers as he tucked his hands behind his back while we sucked Liam off. He did _not._

Harry was in the middle of answering some question that Liam hadn't been paying attention to, probably something about his hair or how he would pick up girls in a bar or something equally stupid, and Liam reached out for his wrist. He noted easily the slight hitch in Harry's breath, the subtle flush to his cheeks as Liam ran his fingertip underneath the smooth leather. It was...interesting, really, that Harry had worn it outside of the hotel. Liam was almost positive the lads didn't know, didn't realize what it meant. And, fuck, _Liam_ didn't really know what it meant, but. He liked it. He tugged on the leather just enough to pull Harry's hand off of his knee and onto Liam's lap, and Harry's fingers curled around his knee.

Wen the interviewer turned her attention to Niall and his bright smile, Harry tightened his hold on Liam's knee, looking over at him with wide eyes. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he watched Liam, biting it until it was swollen and red as Liam smoothed his fingertip over the skin of Harry's wrist. Harry shifted in the seat, opening his mouth to say something, but he paused. Liam smiled softly, reassuring, and kept his hold on Harry until the interview ended.

Liam had to keep himself in check, really, after the interview. He had released Harry's wrist, but the younger boy still trailed behind him on the way to the van, staying in step with him and never once leaving his side. Liam and Harry took the back row, not that the lads cared, and Harry curled up against Liam's side for the drive to the venue.

"Li?" Harry whispered softly, unsure if Liam would even hear him or not.

Liam tugged on his wrist. "Yeah?"

"Can I—" he paused before shyly looking up at him, tongue darting out to written his lips. "Can I…" He glanced towards the lads, relieved to see they weren't paying attention, and he turned back to Liam. "Can I suck you off when we get to the venue?" he asked quietly.

"The venue? You don't want to wait until we get to the hotel tonight?" Liam questioned.

Harry flushed and shook his head, looking away from Liam, and muttering something under his breath.

"What was that, H?"

"I said I can't," Harry admitted.

"You _can't_?" Liam asked, only slightly amused as he watched the flush darken Harry's pale cheeks. He slid his fingers under the leather of the bracelet--collar, really—and watched as Harry sucked in a deep breath.

"Can't," he affirmed.

Liam grinned and moved his hand from Harry's wrist to wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer so he could whisper against his ear. "Can't wait for me to fuck your throat open, can ya?"

Harry shifted against him, slowly lifting a leg to rest across Liam's lap, trying to get even closer to him. "Li—"

"Ya look so pretty with your lips around my cock, H," Liam whispered. Harry whimpered softly, almost inaudible, and when he reached out to rub Liam's cock through his jeans, his hand was slapped away. "Gotta wait, babe. Can you do that for me?"

"Want to— _Need_ to touch you, Li."

"You have to wait," Liam told him, a bit more firmly. "Or you'll have to wait until we get to the hotel, alright?"

Harry nodded quickly, licking at his lips. "Okay."

Liam wasn't really surprised that Harry did as he was told; the boy kept his hands to himself the remainder of the drive and allowed Liam to have a quick smoke with Zayn once they got to the venue. Harry was impatient, bouncing on the balls on his feet, a complete bundle of nerves as he waited, but he didn't say anything and didn't try to speed Liam along, so Liam considered it a win. By the time he grasped Harry's wrist and tugged him down the hallway, Harry was nearly bursting at the seams. Liam jerked him into the first empty room he saw, only a few random pieces of equipment filled the small space, and Harry instantly dropped to his knees in front of Liam.

"H—"

"Please, Li?" Harry asked, looking up at him. "I need—I need you, need this."

Liam smoothed the back of his hand across Harry's cheek, the younger boy leaning into the touch easily. He couldn't say no—wouldn't want to anyway—as Harry licked his lips again, eyes falling to the tented fabric of Liam's jeans. "Okay."

Harry's eyes widened and he snapped the collar off of his wrist, holding it up to Liam. "Will you...?" he asked, trailing off, embarrassed.

Liam took the smooth leather out of his hands, chest swelling with _something_ as Harry bowed his head and allowed Liam to snap the material into place around his neck, a happy sigh escaping his lips. He trailed his fingers across the material and the skin of Harry's neck at a loss for words when the younger boy say back on his haunches and opened his mouth. His cheeks were still flushed, and Liam was almost positive his own heart was gonna beat out of his chest at the sight. And Harry was _gorgeous,_ all flushed and wide-eyed and expecting. Liam quickly unfastened his jeans, pushing them down his hips along with his pants, and his cock twitched as Harry let out a soft moan. He cupped Harry's jaw with one hand, thumb sliding across his lower lip, and he guided himself easily into Harry's mouth.

Harry's eyes slipped shut as Liam fucked his mouth slowly, pace picking up as Harry's throat relaxed around him. They didn't have much time, knew the lads or Paul or someone would come looking for them eventually. Harry clasped his hands behind his back, letting Liam use him however he pleased. He moaned as the tip of Liam's cock brushed the back of his throat, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"H, are you—"

Harry moaned around him again, eyes opening as he looked up at Liam. Liam nodded as he thrust shallowly into Harry's mouth, feeling his tongue work the underside of his cock. He slid his hands down to the collar, grabbing it and jerking Harry forward until he choked. Liam's first instinct was to pull away, but Harry whimpered and nuzzled his nose against the thick tuft of hair at the base of his cock, and Liam groaned, already close to the edge. Harry's moan vibrated around him and he bit back a moan as Harry slowly pulled off of him. Liam kept his fingers tight around his collar as Harry licked his lips, looking up at him. Harry wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, tonguing the slit and lapping at the precome without breaking eye contact. Liam tugged tighter on the leather, Harry's mouth falling open instantly as Liam came. Harry's eyes slipped shut as he licked at the head of Liam's cock, spunk dribbling down the corner of his lips as he swallowed.

Liam gasped as Harry tongued his sensitive slit, and he slid a hand from his throat to his jaw, gathering up his spunk with his thumb. Harry turned his head and wrapped his lips around Liam's hand, licking his hand clean, moaning softly. "Christ, H," he whispered in awe as Harry moaned around his fingers.

Harry pulled away slowly, mouth red as Liam's fingers fell from his lips, and he smiled shyly. "Was that...okay?"

Liam knelt in front of Harry and crushed their lips together, licking into his mouth easily and tasting himself on Harry's tongue. The younger boy moaned against him, falling against his chest, a little dazed. "You're brilliant," he whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry flushed, tilting his head down. "I like when you do that."

"What, come on your face?" Liam asked with a snort.

"Yeah," Harry said with a shrug. "And when you—" he made a gesture with his hands, a weak one, motioning towards his collar.

"Oh."

Harry nodded as his flush deepened.

"I like it, too," he admitted.

 

+

 

Liam settled back against the headboard as he heard the water shut off in the bathroom. It took less than three minutes for Harry to find his way out, curls dripping, a plush white towel wrapped around his skinny little waist. His eyes instantly zoomed in on Harry’s neck where the black leather was still clasped around his skin.

“Did you keep that on while you showered?” Liam found himself asking quietly.

Harry shook his head, pushing his hair away from his forehead. He flicked the light to the bathroom off and slowly walked over to the bed, hands clasped in front of him. “Li?”

“C’mere,” Liam encouraged, motioning for Harry to move towards the bed. 

Harry took a step forward, then stopped. 

“C’mere, pet,” he repeated more firmly, patting the bed.

“Okay.” Harry nodded and stepped over towards the bed, fingers fiddling with the towel around his waist. At the slight raise of Liam’s eyebrows, Harry slipped the towel off of his waist and letting it drop to the floor; his cheeks flushed as Liam’s eyes landed on his half-hard dick. 

Liam smiled as Harry climbed onto the bed, reaching for his waist and tugging him forward until the younger boy was straddling his lap. Harry sighed as Liam’s hands stroked over his thighs and hips to rest on his waist, massaging the skin softly. Liam leaned up and in, pressing his lips to the side of Harry’s neck; he could feel his heart racing against his lip. He felt Harry’s dick fatten up against his belly, and he smiled. 

“Li,” Harry whined, pressing closer against him, a gasp escaping his lips as Liam’s tongue barely slipped underneath the leather of the collar. His hands scrambled towards Liam’s lap, palming him through his black Calvin Klein’s. “Lemme touch you—“

“No,” Liam said, reaching for his hands and stilling them. “You took care of me earlier—“

“But I like taking care of you,” he interrupted softly. “Don’t you—Didn’t you like it? I can make it good, Li, I—“

Liam cut him off with a bruising kiss, lips smashing together at the complete wrong angle, tongues tangling, Liam sucking Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth. Harry moaned against him, fingertips digging into Liam’s waist sharply. Liam pulled away slowly, nipping at Harry’s lips before smiling up at him. “Let me take care of you, yeah?”

Harry nodded as Liam fumbled around under the pillow, grasping a bottle of lube and opening it. He tried to grind his hips down, get a little bit of friction against Liam, but to no avail. Liam coated his fingers generously before sliding a hand around Harry’s waist and down his bum, sliding against his hole. Harry keened and pushed his hips backward, two of Liam’s fingers slipping and sliding against him before finally pushing in. Harry’s back arched, eyes fluttering shut, as Liam fingered him slowly. 

“Good?”

Harry nodded frantically; it had been a long time, far too long, since they had the chance to actually do anything, really. Fumbled blowjobs and hand jobs only took the edge off, but this? It was just what Harry _needed._ He gripped Liam’s biceps tightly as he rocked his hips down, trying to take more of Liam. 

Liam pressed his lips against Harry’s collarbone, looking up at him and simply watching. He watched the way Harry’s cheeks flushed when the pads of Liam’s fingers brushed across his prostate. He watched the way Harry’s lips parted around a soft gasp when Liam crooked his fingers just _so._ He watched the way Harry’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips when Liam pressed a third finger against his opening. 

“Li—“ Harry gasped, pushing his hips down, whimpering at the way Liam teased him. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around himself, only to have Liam slap his hands away.

“No,” Liam told him, nipping at his collarbone. “Just from this, yeah? Can ya do that for me, pet?”

Harry nodded. “Li—Another—Please—“ he begged, rocking his hips back and trying to get _more._

Liam slid his hand up from Harry’s waist to tug on his collar in warning, to remind him of who exactly set the pace, but he wasn’t expecting a load moan to escape Harry’s lips at the movement.

“Li—Please, again,” he gasped out, head tilting back to expose his neck.

Liam licked his lips and took in the sight because Harry looked so wrecked and beautiful. His fingers were digging into Liam’s biceps as he rocked his hips down incessantly, silently begging for more. Liam finally slid in a third finger, fingertips nudging right against Harry’s prostate, causing the younger boy to shiver.

“Li,” Harry breathed out, pushing his hips down when Liam stilled his hand. “M’close—Need—“

“S’alright, pet,” Liam whispered, letting Harry rock back against him, fucking himself hard on his fingers. He wrapped his fingers around the collar again, tugging lightly, licking his lips when Harry let out another loud moan. 

“Tighter,” Harry panted, eyes fluttering shut.

“Wh—“

“Collar—Tighter,” he gasped out, reaching behind himself to grab Liam’s wrist, holding him steady as he fucked himself, mindlessly chasing his orgasm. He squeezed his eyes shut and lost himself in the feeling, the sensation of Liam rubbing against his prostate and warm hands at his neck. 

Liam couldn’t look away as he tugged on the collar again, movements becoming more confident as Harry keened against him. And Liam couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and attaching his lips to Harry’s collarbone, sucking a dark bruise above the swallow tattoo. Harry panted, muttering nonsensically under his breath, encouraging, as Liam gave the collar a rough tug and Harry nearly screamed as he came between their bodies, painting their abs with his spunk. Harry fell forward onto Liam’s shoulder, breathing heavily against the side of his neck. Liam slowly withdrew his fingers from Harry, causing the younger boy to let out a quiet whimper, and he wrapped his arms around his back, rolling him over until he was nestled against the pillows. He studied Harry for a moment, flushed cheeks and racing heart, and he ran his knuckles down the side of his face. “You okay, pet?”

Harry giggled, tucking his fingers into the waistband of Liam’s pants. “Yeah, I feel…” he trailed off as he slowly opened his eyes to meet Liam’s, and he smiled.

Liam smiled down at him softly, taking in Harry’s wide, glassy eyes. “Are you—“

“I feel floaty,” Harry whispered with a wide grin. “S’good. Come kiss me.”

Liam laughed quietly as he leaned down to press his lips against Harry’s, kissing him sweetly and slowly, the younger boy wrapping his limps around Liam’s body. Harry pouted when Liam pulled away and nipped at his nose, trying to pull him back down. “You okay?”

Harry nodded. “Love you, Li.”

“Love you, too, pet,” Liam told him fondly. 

 

\+ 

 

Liam woke the next morning before Harry, which wasn't odd or unusual apart from the fact that it was nearly noon. The sunlight was peeking trough the thick curtains of the hotel room and dancing across the planes of Harry's back, illuminating his skin and causing the younger boy to tuck his head further into Liam's neck to avoid actually waking up. Liam smiled and ran a hand down Harry's back, stopping at his waist when Harry made a soft sound under his breath before rolling away and onto his back. Liam rolled onto his side, his eyes wide as he spotted the bruises along Harry's neck, and he reached a hand up to gently trace them.

"Li," Harry whispered, eyes flitting open slowly, meeting Liam's.

"I hurt you," Liam said quietly, an odd tone to his voice as he trailed his thumb across the bruise that was directly over Harry's pulse, easily hidden by the collar still wrapped around his neck but—the collar had to come off at _some_ point and, well.

Harry shook his head. "No, you didn't."

"H, you're _bruised_ and—"

"And I like it," Harry interrupted softly. "I—I like when you bruise me, Li."

"You do?"

Harry nodded trailing his hands along Liam's forearm until he reached his wrist, encouraging him to press his fingers down a little bit more. Harry's cheeks flushed as he felt his cock stir against Liam's hip at the subtle pressure. "Yeah."

Liam pressed his fingers against the bruise, watching the way Harry's eyes seemed to glaze over, just a little bit, as he did so. "What do you like about it?" he questioned.

Harry was quiet for a moment until he felt Liam's leg slip between his own, their hips knocking together, and he sighed as he felt Liam's hard cock rub against his own. "Feels good," Harry stuttered out. "And—And I trust you. And you make me feel good."

Liam nodded and rocked their hips together; Harry's head tilting back against the pillow as the head of Liam's cock caught against his own. Harry's legs fell open wider and Liam climbed between them fully until he was completely draped over Harry's lithe body.

Harry rocked up against him, hips arching off of the mattress as he felt a smear of Liam's precome across his stomach. "Li—More," he moaned, fingers tightening around his wrist. Liam acquiesced, slipping his thumbs underneath the collar and pressing down hard. Harry gasped, cheeks flushed and lips parted, hips pushing up and against Liam's. "So good," he panted. "More, Li, please."

"Okay, pet," Liam said softly, rocking his hips against Harry's. He knew the younger boy wasn't going to last, and he probably wasn't going to last too much longer, either, not with the way Harry was writhing beneath him. Harry's long legs wrapped around Liam's waist, the heels of his feet digging into the small of Liam's back, pulling him closer and forcing their cocks to rub together again.

"Li—" Harry cut himself off with a strangled moan as Liam pressed harder against the bruises, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

"H—"

Harry shook his head, rubbing his hips against Liam's, holding his wrists in place.

Liam nodded, keeping the pressure against Harry's neck as he rocked their hips together. Harry came with a strangled cry suddenly, stripes of spunk painting his chest as he whimpered beneath Liam. His hands fell from Liam's wrists and Liam sat up, reaching for Harry's hips and rocking against him until he came, his spunk mixing with Harry's on the younger boy's chest.

"Li," Harry whined, reaching for him.

Liam leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry's abdomen, licking up a bit of their spunk without breaking eye contact with Harry. Harry's cheeks flushed as Liam kissed and licked and nipped his way up towards Harry's neck, tonguing the collar before pressing their lips together. Harry moaned against Liam, tongue slipping into his mouth desperately, savoring the taste. Liam pulled away slowly, nipping at Harry's lower lip, and he smiled. "You're filthy."

Harry flushed, eyes glancing down towards his stomach. "I—"

"We should shower. C'mon."

 

+

 

Liam loved London, and not just because it had become his second home, but because London meant time off; time off meant afternoons with Harry where they didn’t have to get out of bed. London meant his private flat and a naked Harry tucked between a ridiculous thread-count that Liam didn’t even bother memorizing because it _really_ didn’t matter. What mattered was the way Harry’s back arched off the bed, desperate to get closer to Liam, their cocks rubbing together; Liam trailed his lips down the side of Harry’s neck, jerking back when he felt Harry freeze beneath him.

“H—“

“Li, wait, I—“ Harry swallowed, sitting up and reaching towards his neck, his heart racing. 

Liam reached out for Harry’s hands, pulling them away and running his thumbs across his knuckles. “Where is it?” he asked quietly.

Harry stuttered for a moment, his eyes nearing panicked. “Where—Li, I—I _can’t._ My—Bag, my bag, Li—“

Liam leaned and pressed is lips against Harry’s forehead. “Ssh, pet. I’ve got it. I’ve got _you,_ ssh.”

Harry nodded. “I—I need it, Li,” he whispered. 

Climbing off the bed, he walked quickly over to where Harry’s satchel was still tucked away by the door to his bedroom. It hadn’t been moved since Harry arrived hours earlier, shedding his clothes as soon as he saw Liam with a smile on his face. Liam unzipped it and shuffled through the contents, hearing a little whimper escape Harry from where he was sitting on the bed. Liam turned the bag over, shirts and notebooks and electronics falling out until his eyes landed on the little strap of leather, curling his fingers around it in victory, and he made his way back over towards the bed.

Harry rose up to his knees, reaching out towards Liam. “Li—Put it on. Li, please,” he whispered. 

Liam stood by the bed and easily slipped the collar around Harry’s neck, the leather falling into place easily as he clasped it at the spot they normally used. He smoothed his hands over Harry’s shoulders, noticing how the younger boy almost instantly stopped shaking. “Better?”

“Can you—“ Harry stopped for a moment, cheeks flushing. 

“Yes, pet?”

“Can you…tighten it a little bit?” he asked, looking up at Liam with wide, green eyes.

Liam didn’t hesitate, didn’t have to ask Harry if he was sure, he just _knew._ He nodded and Harry tilted his head forward, resting his forehead against Liam’s abdomen. Liam reached for the clasp with slightly shaky hands. “Tell me when it’s too much, okay, pet?”

“Never too much, Li—Please,” Harry whispered as Liam tightened the collar one more notch, fastening it into place, and he let out a sigh. 

“Better?” he asked again.

Harry sat back on his knees and nodded. “M’sorry, Li, I—I just—Can I suck you? Please? I—I’m sorry, I just—I need—“ he rambled, reaching for Liam’s waist. “Please?”

Liam nodded and was about to say something but Harry shook his head, scrambling up the bed to rest his head on the pillows, motioning for Liam to come forward. “H—“

Harry pouted, cheeks flushed.

“Christ, you’re gonna be the death of me,” he muttered, crawling up the bed until he was straddling Harry’s chest, his knees tucked underneath Harry’s arms. Harry wrapped his fingers around Liam’s thighs, meeting his eyes and licking his lips. Liam swallowed heavily, grabbing himself and guiding the head of his cock towards Harry’s mouth. Harry’s tongue darted out, lapping at the head and tonguing the slit, causing Liam to groan. 

His thighs were shaking as Harry’s lips wrapped around him and he slowly pushed his way between Harry’s lips. Harry moaned around him, jaw going slack as Liam’s fingers slid around the back of his head, lifting him off the pillow and further down his cock. Liam bit his lower lip, keeping his thrusts shallow and slow, and not just to avoid hurting Harry, but because he didn’t want to come, not yet. Harry’s fingers dug into his thighs as he swallowed around Liam his eyes slipping shut. Liam sucked in a deep breath as he slowly pulled away from Harry, a thin line of spit trailing from the head of his cock to Harry’s lips. 

Harry’s tongue darted out, licking at his lips. “Li—“

Liam scooted back on the bed. “Up,” he instructed, and Harry obeyed instantly, rising up in front of him. “Hands and knees, pet.”

Harry nodded, turning over without preamble, feeling Liam’s hands smooth over his back. Harry sighed happily, back arching when Liam’s hands left his body, and he froze when he heard the sound of the nightstand drawer open. “Li, I—Earlier, I—“

“You what, pet?” Liam asked, climbing between Harry’s thighs and flicking open the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers generously, tossing the bottle aside, and brushing his knuckles against Harry’s hole. 

“Earlier, I—I prepped earlier, Li,” Harry whispered. “M-ready—“

“Hmm,” Liam mused, rubbing his fingers across Harry’s hole before pushing in. Harry’s back arched, a sigh escaping him, and Liam fingered him slowly, feeling Harry’s taut muscles stretch around him. Liam pressed his lips against the small of Harry’s back, tracing his spine until his nose was tucked against Harry’s neck. “Good?”

Harry nodded, pushing back against Liam’s fingers. “Li—“ he panted.

“Sshh, it’s alright,” Liam promised, pushing in a third finger and nudging against his prostate.

Harry keened, reaching behind him to wrap his arms around Liam’s neck and holding him there. He pushed his hips down, legs spreading just a little bit. Liam’s hand drifted down Harry’s stomach, brushing past his hard cock, and Harry whimpered. “Please, Li,” he whispered.

Liam nodded, slowly withdrawing his fingers from Harry before lining the head of his cock up with his opening. He pressed a kiss to the back of Harry’s neck before pushing in, holding Harry against his chest, until the head of his cock pressed against his prostate. Harry’s head fell back against Liam’s shoulder, body completely relaxed, as Liam rocked his hips forward, thrusting into him at a maddeningly slow pace. Liam gripped Harry’s hips tightly in his hands, holding the younger boy in place as he fucked him slowly. 

Harry whimpered at the pace, letting out a quiet curse as Liam’s fingers trailed across his sensitive nipples, pinching and tugging at the taut little buds until Harry cried out. Harry panted as Liam sped up his thrusts, the little bundle of nerves deep inside of him being hit with each thrust, and it was almost too much. The collar was tight around his throat, Liam’s fingers still pulling at his nipples, Liam’s hot breath against the side of his neck, and Harry _wanted._

“Alright, pet?” Liam asked roughly, grunting as he rocked their hips together.

Harry nodded, body going lax, and he barely noticed when Liam pushed them both forward, draped over Harry’s back. Harry’s chest was pressed against the mattress, thighs aching at the change of position. He felt Liam’s hand between his shoulder blades, pushing him down, and a breathy little sigh escaped his lips. His hands reached for the pillow, twisting around the fabric, as Liam fucked deeper into him. His cock was trapped between his abdomen and the sheets, Liam’s thrusts causing a beautifully slow friction that was _almost_ enough. Liam slid his hand further up Harry’s neck, gripping the leather of the collar as he fucked him harder. Harry’s back arched as he rose up on his elbows, a loud moan escaping his lips, his cheeks flushed. He turned his head into the pillow, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. “ _Yes,_ fuck, Li,” he whimpered.

Liam sucked in a deep breath as he tugged on Harry’s collar again, feeling the younger boy spasm beneath him as he came. The breathy little whimpers and moans leaving Harry’s lips was enough to send Liam over the edge, releasing deep inside of Harry and nearly collapsing on top of him. He reached for Harry’s collar and unfastened it quickly, rolling Harry over until the younger boy was nestled against his side. “H?”

Harry snuffled against Liam’s neck, curling around him, eyes shut tight.

“Feeling a little floaty?” Liam said with a soft smile.

“Yeah.”

Liam smoothed his hand across the planes of Harry’s back slowly, pressing his lips against his forehead, until he felt Harry relax against him, the tension leaving his shoulders. He pulled Harry closer, tilting his head up to press their lips together until he felt Harry smile against his mouth. “Better?” he whispered against Harry’s lips.

“Always better with you, Li,” Harry told him softly, almost inaudible. “That was…” he trailed off. 

“Good?” Liam asked with a quiet laugh. 

Harry nodded. “Repeat.”

“Already?”

Harry giggled, tucking his face against Liam’s neck. “When we wake up.”

Liam grinned, reaching for the duvet and pulling it over their bodies as Harry slotted their legs together, almost trying to climb on top of Liam. “Get some rest, H.”

“Mmm. Love you, Li.”

“Love you, too, pet.”


End file.
